


pareidolia

by notaraccoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Giant Salamanders, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaraccoon/pseuds/notaraccoon
Summary: some drabbles of the founders as kids. some silly, some serious, all about the hard to define feelings of childhood.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	pareidolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hashirama and madara find something unexpected on their hunt for tsuchinoko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't stop think about [them](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgtkMVAIodA)....

“A… giant snake?” Madara squints, scratches his head.

“No, no, not a _giant_ snake, a _fat_ one,” Hashirama explains.

“I don’t see what the difference is,” Madara scoffs.

“Look, it’s like – it’s as long as a normal snake is, but really fat.” Hashirama holds up his hands to depict what he thinks is an accurate representation of the creature’s size.

“That’s not a real thing!”

“Yes, it is! My cousin saw it a week ago!” Hashirama clasps his hands together and pleads. “You gotta help me look for it, please Madara!”

“How do you know your cousin wasn’t lying?” Madara crosses his arms over his chest. “Did they have any proof?”

“Sh-she wouldn’t lie to me,” Hashirama pouts, “besides, it’s not like you’re doing anything else anyway, come help me find it!”

“You-” Madara’s eyebrow starts twitching. “You know what? Fine!”

“Really?” Hashirama brightens instantly.

“But I’m only coming so I can I prove to you that this thing doesn’t exist! And when I do, you-” Madara pauses to think, a mischievous grin creeping over his face. “When I do, you have to burn those ridiculous pants.”

Hashirama lets out an offended gasp. “Well… when I prove to you it _is_ real, you have to shave your head.”

Madara’s eyes widen for a moment before steely determination sets in.

“You’re on,” he says.  


* * *

“You idiot, snakes don’t live in the water! Get out of there!” 

“You don’t know that.” Hashirama sinks down to his hips into the river, a shudder ripping through him. “Besides it’s not a normal snake, it could be anywhere.”

Madara groans dramatically before letting his head flop back down onto the grass. “It’s been _hours_ , Hashirama. You’re not gonna find this thing.”

“I’d find it a lot faster if you helped me look.” Hashirama huffs, putting his hands on his hips. 

“There is no way you are getting me in that water,” Madara says.  


* * *

“I hate you.” Madara grimaces as he wades through the current. 

“Just give me ten more minutes,” Hashirama urges.

“I don’t know how you can see anything in this water, it’s so murky…”

“Exactly! It’s the perfect place for it to hide.” Hashirama crouches down and starts blindly feeling around in the mud. 

“I think your time would be better spent saying your goodbyes to those hideous pants.”

“You wish!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you some better ones,” Madara smirks, “ones that won’t blind you when you look at-”

Without any warning, Hashirama ducks completely under the water. 

“Hashirama?”

A violent splash breaks the surface and something _moves_ under the water. Madara can feel it. He can’t make heads or tails of what is happening until he sees the corner of Hashirama’s mouth poke out of the water to gasp desperately before being dragged back under. Madara leaps into the chaos, grabbing a hold of his friend’s clothes and yanking hard.

Hashirama surfaces, sopping wet hair covering his eyes, holding what appears to be a giant blob of black slime. 

Madara yelps, stumbling back and landing on a very uncomfortable bit of riverbed. “What the hell is that?!”

Hashirama can only breathe heavily for a few seconds, clutching the now _moving_ blob of wet slime to his chest as it struggles to break loose. A dazed grin spreads across his face.

“I found it.”

Madara blinks. “Wh-you-” He stutters. “You can’t be serious!”

“I found it!” Hashirama repeats, very unsuccessfully trying to lift the thing higher out of the water. 

“That’s not a snake!” Madara tries to stand, feet slipping on loose stones. 

“Yes, it is!”

“No, it’s not! It-it has arms! Snakes don’t have arms!”

“Okay, smarty-pants, if it isn’t a snake, then what is it?”

“…”

“That’s what I thought.”

“I don’t know what it is, okay!” Madara throws up his hands, flinging a trail of water into the air. “But it’s not a snake! It’s not a snake, you hear me?”

“Don’t listen to him,” Hashirama coos at the… the _thing_ , “you’re a good snake, aren’t you?”

Madara treads closer, cautiously. “It looks so slimy…”

“She is!” Hashirama beams as if this is the most wonderful news. “Wanna touch her?”

“Ew, no!”

“I know you wanna.” 

“No, I don’t!”

“Yeah, you do.”

“No, I _don’t!"_

“Yeah, you _do."_

“…”

Without another word, Madara sticks his hand out and pats the thing’s head. “Gross…” He says, reverently. 

“We have to name her,” Hashirama says, sinking a little further into the water now that his captive has ceased wriggling. 

“You should name her… Big Fatso,” Madara suggests.

“No! You can’t name her something mean!”

“How is that mean? Look at her, I’m just being accurate.”

Hashirama gasps and covers the part of the creature where he assumes its ears are. 

“It’s horrible, come up with something better!”

Madara scratches his chin. 

“… Slimy.”

“No!”

“Why not? She _is_ slimy.”

“You are forbidden from naming things ever again!”

“Well, what would _you_ name her then?”

“Daisy!” Hashirama coos, nuzzling into the thing’s head. 

Madara makes a gagging noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @wasabiskull is deactivated but i saw their comic about bong water the giant salamander and well here we are


End file.
